The 6th Percy Jackson Book In My World
by JazziStarr1
Summary: This is my first story ever and I'm super excitied. Please comment and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody of . This is my first story and I'm super excited about getting my work out there for people to read. Please give me advice on how to become a betterauthor and I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. It will get better, I promise.

The night was still. I was taking a stroll along the shore. It was approximately midnight. The sound of the ocean always seemed to clam me down. It was a nice spot for me to think about things. As a 16 year old, you would think that I had enough on my plate, but I'm not just a normal 16 year old. I am Percy Jackson, son of the Greek god Poseidon. So I was strolling down the beach, thinking about everything.

Just a few months ago, the Titan lord Kronos rose from the pits of Tartarus. That, my friends, is a very long story, starting all the way back to when the Titans ruled the world. Unfortunately, there is much I need to say and I possibly cannot go into detail. But, the gods just had the second war with the Titans, and all of us demi-gods had to help. They were predicting this for a long time. There was a prophecy saying the first child of the big three, (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) would choose the gods or the Titans. Lucky me. Our chances of winning were slim to none. I saw friends, friends I knew since I discovered my true identity as a half-blood at 12 years old brutally die. I would like to say that I led the demi-gods into battle against the army while the gods were off fighting Typhon, and that is partially true, but Luke, a son of Hermes, gave his life to save us all. He was a traitor, he gave his body and soul up so Kronos could inhabit his body and complete his rising from Tartarus. He fought the spirit of Kronos and killed himself so Kronos would die along with him. But Kronos was far from dead. Curse immortality.

Anyway, when we defeated the titan army, my mortal friend Rachel, who could see through the mist, a magical veil protecting mortals from seeing all the magical god things that happen, became the oracle and we then got a new big prophecy.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_By storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death_

Even though the first great prophecy took decades to finally come true, I still thought about it. It scared me that we might have to fulfill another great prophecy. Also, for Rachel to come find me during her battle, she promised her father that she would attend a boarding school. Would she just randomly break down with green, glowing eyes and talk in a creepy, ancient voice and speak a prophecy? I would hate to be the oracle. Also, my best friend since sixth grade, who just so happens to be a satyr, or half-man, half-goat, is off somewhere spreading the word of the great god Pan's death. Who knew where he was? And well, my, uhhh, friend, Annabeth I'm worried about too. Even thought she was attending a nice school, it was still all the way across the country in California. And my half-brother Tyson, a Cyclops, how was he doing?

So yes, walking on the beach was very relaxing. Even if it was just a dream, it sure beats my usual dreams, where I see into the future or see another place. Those dreams are freaky. This dream was calm, peaceful, even. I was back at a special place. The beach I was at was the same place my mom met my dad. Every year, my mom and I would come up here and stay in this old, run-down cabin. The place was filthy dirty and old. I loved it there. But now that I was sixteen, and now that my mom had re-married, this time a nice man, (long story), it would feel kind of awkward. I wish I could have this dream for a long time, but I was woken up by mom mom's screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy! Peruses Jackson! Get up! Your hellhound is climbing the Empire State Building!" Sally said. That got me up. I looked out the window, and sure enough, my pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary was climbing the Empire State building, and the strange thing is, nobody noticed. That was one funny thing about the mist, it worked wonders. I whistled, and Mrs. O'Leary came running over to me, squishing cars under her feet like nobody's business. When she reached the apartment balcony, she gave me a wet slobbery kiss. "Why is she here, Percy?" my mom asked. "Beats me." I said back. "Just, uggg, do something with her! I'm going back to bed. I don't want to see her when I wake up!" Sally said walking hazily back to bed. It was funny how my hellhound just pretended to be Godzilla and all she cared about was going back to sleep. Goes to show you how much we've been through.

Then, I heard a car screech to a stop. "You crazy hellhound!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Chiron!" I yelled, waving. Chiron started out as one of my sixth grade teachers, but really he is the centaur, half-horse, half-man camp activities director for Camp Half-Blood. He also keeps an eye on Mrs. O'Leary when I go home for the school year. He was in his motorized wheelchair, hiding his horse-half. "Hello Percy. Sorry to wake you. I told Mrs. O'Leary to come find you and she just took off!" he explained. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked. "Percy, you're needed back at camp." "What's going on? Who else is…?" "Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Annabeth, Nico, and a ton of others, including Thalia, the Hunters, and a few gods are already there. Percy, this is important." This was _not_ a good sign.

I grabbed my backpack and dumped my books out on my floor. I quickly packed a couple shirts, pants, and undergarments. I also took a twenty dollar bill from the counter. It was probably Paul's, my step-father, but my whole family knew in times of crisis, it didn't matter. I also grabbed a few golden drachmas, or golden coins used as money for the gods. I grabbed the pen sitting on the nightstand by my bed and put it in my jacket pocket. It wasn't actually a pen, it transformed into Riptide, my three-foot celestial bronze sword. It was a monster killing machine. I took a pencil and a post-it note from the desk drawer and quickly scribbled a sloppy note to mom and Paul explaining my leaving. I left them a golden drachma so that my mom could Iris-Message me; I knew she would contact me one way or another, so anymore I help her out.

I scrambled out the door, still in my fuzzy pajama bottoms on, but at least I put on my orange "Camp-Half Blood" tee shirt. I met Chiron in the parking-lot. He was feeding Mrs. O'Leary something; I couldn't see what it was in the dark. "What's going on?" I asked. The motioned for me to get in the car and I did. As he started the engine, something occurred to me. "What about Mrs. O'Leary? She won't follow us." "Oh yes she will, Percy. Look out the back window." Sure enough, a squeaky toy twice the size of me was tied to the back of the car. It was a very silent ride.


End file.
